There are a variety of medical implements in the form of uterine instruments for measuring, elevating and otherwise manipulating the uterus. For instance, a uterine instrument is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,345 which issued on Jan. 29, 1985. In that patent, as well as my U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,270, I disclose a novel uterine cannula which is useful in a variety of gynecological procedures wherein uterine elevation or manipulation and/or uterotubal injection are indicated. Reference may be had to those patents for specific identification of the nature and types of such procedures.
Another type of intrauterine instrument includes adjustable uterine dilators or sets of dilators.
With gynecological instruments used to elevate or manipulate the uterus, as described above, there is always the potential problem that elevating the uterus with the intrauterine instrument might cause perforation of the uterine fundus or damage to the uterine wall if the force of elevation is excessive. As the instrument pushes up on the fundus, it may tent or perforate the fundus. It can be understood that this may create problems when using intrauterine instruments as described above.
There is a need for a device or means by which the use of intrauterine instruments can be made easier and safer and the problems described above solved by simple means.